


Universo de colores

by Ruedi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-shot) ¡Gracias, universo, gracias por existir! ¡Tú creaste todos los colores y me brindaste los más hermosos para amar y querer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universo de colores

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steven Universe no es de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenece a Cartoon Network, Rebecca Sugar, etc.

Universo de colores

Capítulo único: ¡Gracias, universo!

Yo sólo veo colores, hermosos y brillantes colores. Todos ellos forman mi universo y cada parte es esencial uno del otro.

El calor de las gemas me envuelve y todas ellas forman un mágico color rosado, y pienso a mi madre, con una cara fraternal, sonriente, abrazándome. Tener a Garnet, Amatista o Perla me hace sentir que siempre estaré a tu lado, mamá.

¡Gracias, universo, gracias por existir! ¡Tú creaste todos los colores y me brindaste los más hermosos para amar y querer!

Pero, también, me diste un pedazo de toda la inmensidad sideral del espacio: la tierra, el planeta más colorido que conoceré. Aquí puedo ser siempre feliz, sin importar absolutamente nada. Me alegro mucho de ser una especie de "fusión" terrestre. No como aquella vez con Connie, sino una "verdadera fusión de amor", como Garnet, que siempre se amarán la una a la otra. Papá y mamá se amaron tanto que me hicieron una fusión.

Te extraño mucho, mamá… Papá y los demás me hablan tantas cosas tan maravillosas de ti… Sueño con tus rizos, como si fuesen mi almohada infinita. Imagino tus brazos y trato de sentir el calor de tu gema, de esa cosa tan bella que me diste para darme la vida.

¡Te amo mucho, mamá! ¡Gracias por tu bondad y tu color, por tu vida! Seré el mejor, por ti, por las chicas, por papá, por Connie, por todos los de esta ciudad.

Brillaré más y protegeré este planeta como lo hiciste tú. No importa cómo, siempre encontraremos la manera de hacer que todo salga bien. Te tengo a ti y a los demás que siempre me dan su calor y color.

Amo el universo, la vida y cada cosa que tiene un brillo especial. Cada persona y gema es única, por eso me alegra mucho, mucho ser parte de este gran universo colorido y formar parte de él.

¡Gracias! ¡Siempre adelante, a través de un camino de colores!


End file.
